


Klaine Advent Day 6: Fair

by orphan_account



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This ended up more like a drabble because I didn't have time to write today, but oh well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up more like a drabble because I didn't have time to write today, but oh well.

"This isn't fair!" Kurt whined as Blaine raced into the kitchen. The couple was having a competition to see who could cook a batch of cupcakes first, and with the small oven they had, whoever put theirs in first would be the clear winner. Upon hearing this, Blaine had sprinted into the small kitchen as Kurt tried helplessly to keep up with him.

"That's the point, Kurt! I'm supposed to have the advantage so I can win and receive my prize."

"There's no prizes Blaine, just the good old fashioned feel of winning."

"Shame. I wanted to get a free kiss out of it." Blaine said, faking a sad face.

"You don't have to ask, silly." Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, taking the opportunity to dump Blaine's ingredients on the floor.

"Kurt! I thought you said there wasn't a prize for winning this! Why are you trying so hard to mess me up?"

"So that I can have the satisfaction of winning."

"If you're cheating, I'm cheating too." Blaine declared, dropping frosting on Kurt's face.

"Blaine!"

"All's fair in love and war, Kurt, and I believe this moment is a combination of the two."


End file.
